I See You Again
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: 4 Tahun berpisah karena Naruto harus menjalani pengobatan di London kini ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan bidadarinya. Bad Summary/ Sequel from Indiscriminate Love/ Narusaku Oneshoot.


**I See You Again**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** 4 Tahun berpisah karena Naruto harus menjalani pengobatan di London kini ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan bidadarinya. Bad Summary/ Sequel from Indiscriminate Love/ Narusaku Oneshoot.

* * *

 **~XXX~ I See You Again ~XXX~**

Tampak pemuda bersurai pirang dengan umur sekitar 20 tahunan sedang berdiri didepan bandara dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang saat ini sedang menerima panggilan telepon.

"Jangan khawatir Okaasan aku baru saja sampai dijepang sebentar lagi aku akan kembali kerumah"

Yah sebenarnya ini sedikit menyebalkan baginya karena Ibunya tak henti -hentinya menelpon.

Ia nampak mendengus. "Sudahlah Okaasan Naru disini sudah sehat betul jadi jangan khawatir... Baik sampai jumpa dirumah"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya kemudian menarik nafas dalam -dalam.

'Hah... sudah 4 tahun sejak aku meninggalkan jepang aku sudah sangat merindukannya' Pikirnya sambil mengembangkan senyum.

Namun tiba -tiba wajahnya berubah kesal entah mengapa dan tanpa ambil pusing ia menaiki taksi yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya.

Tok! Tok!

Mendengar ketukan pintu membuat Kushina bergegas menuju kearah pintu karena ia yakin putranya sudah sampai.

"Tadaima Okaasan"

Benar saja dugaannya karena memang Naruto yang sudah kembali.

"Okaeri Naruto"

Interaksi keduanya didepan pintu hanya berlangsung sesaat mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin dan mereka tak ingin terkena flu, keduanya yang ditemani Minato dan Yahiko akhirnya meneruskan perbincangan mereka diruang keluarga.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah dapat berkegiatan secara normal kembali Naru?" Tanya Minato antusias.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja Otousan ini sudah empat tahun bahkan aku sudah menyelsaikan studi bussiness management seperti yang Tousan inginkan hanya dalam dua tahun saja"

Minato menepuk pundak Naruto bangga karena Naruto adalah penerusnya dan sudah pasti ia senang.

Kushina terkikik setelah sekian lama akhirnya keluarganya terkumpul dengan utuh. "Putraku memang cerdas"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian dari ibunya yang memang jarang mengeluarkan pujian.

"Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu degan Sakura?"

Mendengar ucapan Minato membuat mood Naruto tiba -tiba memburuk dan menatap datar kearah ayahnya.

Kushina mengangguk. "Benar bahkan kemarin saat Kaasan kembali ia mengira kau juga ikut kembali tapi seperti yang kau bilang jangan memberitahu Sakura karena kau ingin membuat surprise" Ucap Kushina.

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat.

"Sudahlah Tousan Kaasan aku lelah aku ingin istirahat" Tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua orang tuanya Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Minato, Kushina, dan Yahiko menatap heran Naruto karena ia terlihat kesal saat membahas hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya besok Sakura akan datang kemari"

Langkah Naruto menaiki tangga terhenti karena ucapan sang Ibu.

'Sakura akan datang kemari? biarlah nanti saja aku sedang lelah' Batin Naruto acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya disebuah mansion nampak dua gadis yang sedang berbincang namun salah satu gadis itu nampak cemberut.

"Ini sudah tahun keempat kenapa Naruto belum kembali juga" Sakura nama gadis itu namak tertunduk ia sangat merindukkan sang kekasih.

Ino tersenyum kecut mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya. "Mungkin ia sedang menyelsaikan studinya bukankah ia baru dua tahun masuk kuliah?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku sudah merindukkannya Pig" Seru Sakura.

Drrt! Drrt!

Sebuah deringan Smartphone milik disamping Sakura berbunyi membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Kushina-Baasan" Jawab Sakura.

"Angkat saja siapa tahu ini berhubungan dengan Naruto" Sakura hanya mengangguk kenudian mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi -Moshi bibi ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Naruto sudah kembali kejepang dan sekarang ia berada dirumah"_

Mata Sakura membola. "Hountou ni? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukanku?"

 _"Benar tapi aku tak tahu kenapa ia tak memberitahukan kepulangannya padamu, yang pasti ia terlihat kesal saat kami membicarakanmu"_ Sahutan dari sana membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kesal? Memang apa yang aku perbuat padanya?"

 _"Entahlah tapi datanglah besok kemari, hanya itu yang ingin bibi katakkan jaa ne"_

Sambungan dari seberang sana terputus meninggalkan Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Ino menatap heran da Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura aku dengan Naruto sudah kembali lalu kenapa wajahmu justru tertekuk seperti ini?"

Sakura mendongak. "Iya tapi bibi bilang ia seperti kesal padaku" Jawab Sakura.

Lagi -lagi Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Kesal, memang apa yang kau perbuat hingga membuatnya kesal?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ku perbuat kau tahu sendiri aku sudah lama tak berkomunikasi dengannya"

"Kalau begitu besok kau datang saja dan cari alasannya tapi semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berkata. "Akupun berharap begitu Pig"

 **~XXX~ I See You Again ~XXX~**

Dan keesokan harinya seperti yang diminta oleh Kushina Sakura datang berkunjung kekediaman Namikaze untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Pagi sekali kau datang Sakura-chan apa kau sudah sangat merindukannya?"

Mendengar godaan Kushina Sakura hanya dapat merona. "Mou jangan menggodaku Baasan"

"Uhhh... Kawai Sakura-chan jika sedang merona" Kushina semakin terkekeh melihat calon menantunyya, semoga saja.

Sakura nampak gelagapan. "Ini hanya karena udara dingin saja Baasan, oh ya dimana Naruto?"

Sakura yang nampak canggung akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan nampak Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia ada diteras belakang dan dari tadi dia hanya merenung saja"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju teras belakang dan netranya melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang pagar.

Grep!

Naruto terlonjak kaget merasakan sepasang tangan kecil memeluknya dari belakang dan matanya membola mendapati kekasih tercinta sedang memeluknya.

"Sa -Sakura?" Naruto nampak masih terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kepulanganmu dan kenapa tak kembali kejepang bersama Ibumu?" Sakura bertanya dengan masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Hanya ingin saja"

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya mendapati jawaban ketus dari Naruto.

"Hey setelah bertahun -tahun tak bertemu dengan kekasihmu malah kau ketus seperti ini? Kekasih macam apa itu?" Sakura berucap dengan nada merajuk kearah Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura menatapnya tenang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? berlari mengitari pohon sambil menggendongmu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih ketus jujur saja ia masih kesal dengan kekasihmu.

Sakura menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto lembut. "Apa aku membuatmu marah Naru? jika aku membuatmu mara maafkan aku"

Mendengar nada sendu dari sana membuat hati Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah tapi seketika ia buang rasa itu.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kesal padaku?" Sakura semakin memojokkan dirinya.

"Aku kesal? yang benar saja" Sakura dapat melihat bahwa semakin Naruto mengelak ia justru semakin terlihat kekesalannya.

Cup!

Sakura mencium bibir Naruto sekilas kemudian menatap kekasihnya lembut nan penuh harap.

"Ceritakanlah Naru, aku tak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberitahumu tentang apa yang membuatmu marah" Tuntu Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk apa aku marah, dan untuk apa menciumku bukannya biasanya kau sudah sering berciuman dengan laki -laki lain?"

Kini akhirnya Sakura tahu penyebab kekesalan Naruto tapi seingatnya ia tidak pernah berciuman bersama laki -laki lain selain di...

"Jadi kau cemburu melihat drama yang mempertontonkanku dengan adegan kissing eh Naru?" Kini Sakura berbalik menggoda Naruto.

Naruto mendecih dalam hati.

"Terserah" Naruto berniat meninggalkan Sakura namun tangan kecil itu menariknya kembali hingga kini jarak dirinya dan Sakura sangatlah dekat.

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat. "Ya aku kesal setiap melihat adegan berciumanmu di drama terlebih yang baru -baru ini adalah Sasuke-teme yang membuat kabar beredar kalau kalian terjerat cinta lokasi sedangkan disana aku jangankan mencium wanita justru aku menjaga jarak dengan wanita agar aku bisa menjaga rasa ini hanya untukmu seorang"

Mata hijau Sakura membola setelah mendengar penuturan dari Naruto ia tak menyangka selama ini Naruto selalu menjaga hati untuknya sedang dirinya justru sebaliknya.

Grep!

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat menumpahkan rasa bersalahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Hiks... Gomen ne jika aku membuatmu marah tapi percayalah hiks... bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu hiks... dan maaf karena tak bisa menjaga apa yang harusnya hanya kuberikan pada pasangan saja"

Naruto yang tadinya kesal kini berubah menjadi penuh kasih dan tak tega melihat Sakura yang kini menangis terisak didada bidangnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto kini sedang menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak bersalah Sakura justru aku yang salah padahal aku tahu itu hanya tuntutan skenario tapi tetap saja hati ini tak suka jika kau melihat adegan kau sedang berciuman"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang sedang memandangnya lembut. "Tak apa karena tandanya kau mencintaiku dan maaf karena membuatmu kesal, aku berjanji tak akan melakukan adegan berciuman lagi"

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk itu Sakura, meskipun aku senang tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi dirimu di bidang entertain" Naruto menyahut pelan nan lembut.

Sakura lagi -lagi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku takut jika aku melakukannya lagi kau akan kesal dan meninggalkanku"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menangkup wajah Sakura yang masih dihiasi bulir air mata.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura..." Naruto menarik nafas sejenak.

"Walau aku kesal dan marah tapi aku percaya padamu kau bisa menjaga hati yang sudah kupercayakan padamu"

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum lembut karena Naruto tak marah lagi padanya.

"Tapi aku tak suka melihat kamu marah apalagi itu karenaku" Sakura menunduk canggung membuat Naruto terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Dasar"

"Oh ya apa kau membawakan oleh -oleh untukku dari London?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Naruto nampak berpikir. "Mungkin satu set Bikini dapat menyenangkanmu"

Duak!

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan wajah merona pekat tak percaya Naruto yang dulunya polos kini berubah menjadi mesum.

"Sakit Sakura" Naruto nampak kesakitan dan mengelus kepala pirangnya.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Salah sendiri berbicara yang tidak -tidak dasar mesum"

"Kan aku hanya bercanda dan aku hanya mesum padamu sayang" Sahut Naruto tersenyum jahil sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin menumpahkan rasa kerinduannya tapi ego tetap saja ego.

Sedangkan Sakura memelototi Naruto sekarang. "Aku yakin di London sana pasti kau juga menggoda wanita juga"

"Ya ampun sayang aku hanya ingin menjahilimu tapi kenapa justru kau yang kesal sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat tampang tak bersahabat dari Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ketus. "Terserah"

"Baiklah jika terserah, selamat tinggal" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di teras yang menatap dengan wajah melongo.

"Dasar Naruto no Baka" Teriak Sakura kesal 4 tahun tak bertemu seharusnya ini menjadi momen yang romantis tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

 **~XXX~ I See You Again ~XXX~**

Kushina menatap heran putranya yang memakai setelan pakaian musim dingin dengan tampang yang stylish nan rapi membuat wanita paruh baya itu menautkan alisnya.

"Mau kemana Naru? Nampak rapi sekali"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ada janji kencan dengan Sakura hari ini"

Kushina tertawa renyah melihat putranya membuat Naruto bingung dibuatnya.

"Jadi sudah baikan ceritanya" Naruto tersipu mendengar ucapan Ibunya.

"Okaasan jangan mulai menggoda deh" Naruto mendekati ibunya mengecup pipinya sekilas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang Ibu.

Kushina memegang pipinya. "Dasar anak itu sifat tsundereku kenapa jatuh kepada Naruto"

Krincing!

Mata hijau milik Sakura menoleh siapa gerangan yang memasuki caffe dan netranya menatap senang ketika yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"Naruto" Sakura melambaikan tangannya agar Naruto tahu dimana posisinya.

Melihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya membuat Naruto mendekati gadis soft pink itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum lama hanya lima menit sebelummu"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Ngomong -ngomong kenapa mengajakku kecaffe?" Tanya Sakura membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

"Jadi kau tak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke restoran"

Naruto tersenyum. "Bukannya aku tak ingin mengajakmu ke Restoran hanya saja direstoran tidak ada pemanasnya jadi terlalu dingin dicuaca yang seperti ini lagipula disini kita juga bisa memesan makanan"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk tak lama berselang seorang waitres datang dan mencatat makanan yang mereka pesan, sembari menunggu mereka meneruskan acara kerinduan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana studimu?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mendongak. "Aku dapat sertifikat sarjana bussiness managementku hanya dalam waktu dua tahun lebih cepat dua tahun dari biasanya"

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka kau sehebat itu Naru" Sakura nampak senang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lancar hanya saja tak semulus dirimu aku lulus dalan waktu 18 bulan lagi atau lebih cepat satu tahun"

"Lalu bagaimana kehidupanmu di London?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis berniat menggoda kekasihnya. "Dimana tempatnya jika tak ada dirimu akan sama saja"

Sakura merona mendapati godaan Naruto. "Ehh... tak kusangka sekarang kau menjadi laki -laki penggoda"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan menggoda wanita jika itu dirimu"

Sakura semakin terbakar wajahnya kala Naruto menggodanya lagi tapi beruntunh waitress datang dan menyiapkab hidangan pesanan mereka hingga tak sempat lagi Naruto menggodanya.

 **~XXX~ I See You Again ~XXX~**

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan mereka kini keduanya berjalab keluar menikmati udara musim dingin sambil bergandengan tangan sembari Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kekar milik kekasihnya.

"Sudah lama aku memimpikkan hal ini berjalan bersamamu diiringi salju yang jatuh mengitariku" Naruto terkekeh mendemgar ucapan hiperbola kekasihnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kekehan kekasihnya. "Ada yang lucu?"

Naruto cepat -cepat menggeleng tak mau kekasihnya ngambek. "Tidak ada hanya sekarang kau tidak perlu bermimpi seperti itu lagi"

"Ya karena sekarang kau berada disampingku" Jawab Sakura yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan kiri Naruto.

Tiba -tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu kemudian ia melepas pelukan Sakura membuat sang gadis mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto pura -pura berpikir. "Sebentar aku ada panggilan yang harus kubuat"

Melihat sang kekasih berjalan menjauh membuat Sakura menatapnya sebal tak menyangka kekasihnya berbuat seperti ini dikala kencan mereka.

"Uhhh... tetap saja Baka"

Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya menggerutu hanya tertawa pelan kemudian matanya menangkap mesin penjual otomatis.

Pluk!

Sakura menoleh ketika seuatu benda yang hangat menyentub pipinya yang ternyata ada sekaleng susu hangat yang dibawa oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto berdecak. "Lihat dulu baru bertanya jenius"

Sakura menoleh dan ternyata adalah sekaleng susu hangat.

"Aku membelikanmu susu hangat agar kau tidak kedinginan setidaknya menghangatkan dari dalam" Sahut Naruto membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Cklek!

Keduanya membuka tutup kaleng susu itu kemudian menenggaknya tetapi Naruto lebih dulu menghabiskannya kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sakura?"

"Uhukkk... Uhukk" Sukses pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura tersedak dibuatnya.

"Apa susu yang kau minum sudah basi Naruto?" Tanya balik Sakura yang masih menepuk -nepuk dadanya akibat tersedang dibantu oleh Naruto.

Naruto meringis. "Tidak hanya ingim bertanya saja"

Sakura menatap lembut kearah netra Naruto berharap Naruto tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. "Tanpa bertanya kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kurasakan Naru"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti tapi aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari bibirmu ini"

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas ia tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan tapi ia ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat kau divonis lumpuh beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi kini kau kembali dengan sehat kembali padaku dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kami-sama"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri padaku?" Pinta Sakura balik.

Naruto mendongak sesaat. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dulu aku sudah tertarik padamu dan saat kita bersahabat aku percaya kau adalah orang yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya dan disaat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku aku sangat bahagia..."

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Saat aku meninggalkanmu kelondon aku sangat sedih dan aku berharap waktu berlalu dengan cepat maka dari itu aku berusaha menyelsaikan studiku secepat mungkin agar aku dapat melepaskan rinduku padamu, tanpa berkata aku mencintaimu sekalipun kau harus percaya bahwa aku selalu menjaga hati ini untukmu"

Sakura menangis, bukan menangis karena sedih tetapi karena menangis bahagia akan ucapan Naruto.

Grep!

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat menyalurkan rasa bahagianya pada Naruto. "Hontou ni Aishiteru Naruto"

Lagi -lagi Naruto tersenyum kemudian menjauhkab lagi pelukan Sakura kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Jika kamu memang mencintaiku will you merry me?"

Naruto berucap dengan menyodorkan sekotak belundru berwarna merah dengan cincin permata berwarna blue green.

"..." Sakura speechles tak menyengka sang kekasih akan melamarnya.

Dan akhir cerita ini diakhiri dengan tiga kali angguka dan satu kali seruan persetujuan dari Sakura yang membuat tingkat hubungan mereka mendekati jenjang yang lebih serius dimana ikrar janji sehidup semati akan terucap.

 **~XXX~ The End ~XXX~**

* * *

Wuoohh... sebenarnya setelah saya melihat beberapa author NS yang publish hari ini aku jadi bersemangat buat cerita NS yang tak lain ada Sequel dari Indiscriminate Love hehe... maaf bagi yang gak puas dengan endingnya maka aku buatkan sekuel dah...

Bagaimana menurut kalian? sekarang udah puas apa minta dibuatkan sekuel lagi hari -hari pernikahan mereka? Review kalian yang akan membuat author lebih bersemangat lagi hehe...

kalau begitu sampai jumpa di fic lain...

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
